Great Plateau
The Great Plateau is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one of the main regions of Hyrule and the first region discovered and visited by Link after his awakening from the Shrine of Resurrection. According to the Old Man, it is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule. The Great Plateau is a high plateau with walls surrounding the entire piece of land. The plateau is the only place void of Guardians, although there are decayed Guardians near an area of the plateau that will reactive if Link tries to approach. The Great Plateau also contains the Great Plateau Tower buried underground, surrounded by rubble and debris. When activated, the ruins of the Great Plateau Tower will rise high above the ground and also trigger the rise of multiple other Sheikah Towers throughtout Hyrule. The Great Plateau is also where you complete your first four Shrines and obtain your first four runes. Overview The Great Plateau region itself is located near the center of Hyrule, southwest of Hyrule Field and northwest of Lake Hylia regions. The Shrine of Resurrection is located there. The ruins of the Temple of Time are located within this region southeast of the Forest of Spirits, and the Eastern Abbey east of the Temple of Time. The Woodcutter's House is found south of the Temple of Time, this is where the Old Man lives. Mount Hylia is located in the south west portion of the plateau near the River of the Dead. While most areas of the Great Plateau are temperate, the Mount Hylia and the River of the Dead zones are cold and snowy. The Eastern Abbey contains the Ja Baij Shrine surrounded by several Decayed Guardians who will attack if Link gets too close. The Temple of Time contains a Goddess Statue in front of which Link can pray to. According to the Old Man, the place was the sight of many sacred ceremonies before the Great Calamity. In addition to Woodcutter's House, the Old Man has created several camps, one near the Shrine of Resurrection and another in the Forest of Spirits. Like most regions of Hyrule, several Koroks can be discovered all over the Plateau to be rewarded with Korok Seeds. As it is isolated from the rest of Hyrule, there are no Horses to be found and Link is unable to summon Epona using the amiibo Rune within the Plateau itself. However the amiibo Rune can be used to summon Wolf Link. The Plateau contains minor enemies such as ChuChus and Bokoblins. Keese and Stalkoblin also appear on the Plateau at night. White ChuChus inhabit the cold areas of Plateau. A Stone Talus can be found in a small clearing in the Forest of Spirits. As Link progresses through the game, Black and Silver Bokoblins will start to appear on the Great Plateau making travel through the region slightly more dangerous. Quest After awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection, acquiring the Sheikah Slate, and encountering the Old Man, Link is guided to the Great Plateau Tower and must activate it. The Old Man directs Link to find the four Shrines of the Great Plateau and return him back their treasures, the Spirit Orbs. He then reveals himself to be the spirit of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and tells more about the past events. After requesting Link to seek out the Sheikah Impa at Kakariko Village, he offers the paraglider allowing Link to leave the plateau. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations